Take A Picture! It'd last longer!
by unwantedwishable
Summary: [ 2p! Prumano! My favorite pairing, both Lovino and Gilbert are 2p. Lovino is the new boy in town who is a huge flirt and fashion diva while Gilbert is the least liked guy in school whom hates himself. Perfect pairing if you ask me. Rated M for yaoi in later chapters! Read and Review, feedback is so welcome! ]
1. Chapter 1

_Elloo!~ another 2p hetalia fanfic...I realised that 2p!Romano is my FAVE! And I totally ship him with 2p!Prussia and 1p!prussia, so here is a romance fanfic. enjoy!~~ ...Alfher is Germania by the way!~_

* * *

"Look alive sunshine! It's Monday June second and it's a hot one! congratulations to the class of 2013 whom are graduating next week! Now let's play some My Chemical Romance with this epic song "Na Na Na!" Right now!-" My radio went off and I groaned, as I reached over to turn it off my grandfather Alfher shouted from downstairs;

"Gilbert! Get out of bed! Your bus is going to be here soon!"

My little 10-year-old brother Ludwig joined him shouting as well, "Ja! Hurry up!"

As I sat up in my bed I groaned when the steaming sunlight shined in my pale face through my shades. Ugh! I feel like a vampire and look like one, which really pisses me off...I don't like my albino like skin and red glaring eyes which scared the younger kids on my bus. I mean seriously, this dude that I swear to god is a vampire named Vladimir asked me if I was one!

I crawled out of bed and fell on the hardwood floor, my groans bounced off the walls making my grandfather even more angry. As I got on my knees I saw my bottle of Whiskey under my bed. I reached for it and when I noticed it was empty.

I picked some random clothes off from my floor and put them on, ripped skinny jeans, and a Falling In Reverse band shirt, along with all my band bracelets from my favorite bands, Sleeping With Sirens, Black Veil Brides, Issues, Woe Is Me, and way too many other ones.

As I packed my laptop and placed it in my bag I heard Alfher shout: "You better put that laptop down, you're not bringing it to school, I payed for it!"

How the hell did he know!?

I took it out of my bag and went downstairs, where I saw Ludwig all clean and neat waiting in front of the front door with his neat bag which doesn't have any wholes what so fucking ever. Where's the justice!?

I went into my kitchen where Alfher was sitting sipping a cup of coffee, his long blonde hair was tucked up in a pony tail. I guess he has to work today.

"Do you have something at least decent to wear!?" he growled at me, not accepting my random outfit. "You're such a punk."

"I don't give a fuck" I said walking over to the fridge and invading it. He scolded me for my language and threw a biscuit at me.

"The bus is coming!" Ludwig cheered before dashing outside. I decided to get my converse on and go too, and that's what I did.

"Gil, please be good today and try not to get a detention, you're graduating next week..." Alfher told me as I walked out of the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and told him I'd try. Try my ass.

The bus took a halting stop in front of our driveway, I walked by my baby; my car which is dead, and sighed. I'd be driving now if Ivan didn't fuck my car up by driving it into the pond.

I got on the bus and a few middle school girls giggled as I walked by them because of my bed-head. Ludwig sat near the front with his friend Kiku who doesn't really talk much, as I sat all the way in the back with my only friend Ivan whom moved here about 6 years ago all the way from Russia! we've been outcasts since then.

"Privet!~" Ivan greeted, letting me sit next to him.

As I sat down the bus started moving again, now we're off to HellSchool. I hate being the last stop, the bus is so noisy, and all the Fresh-Meat try to pick up a fight with me and my friends. Since Ivan and I are the only seniors on the bus we get the last 3 rows to ourselves, and NOBODY dares to sit near us. I don't know why though, It's been nearly a decade since I kicked the shit out of someone.

Ivan and I sat silently and watched everyone else talk. I couldn't believe it at first that I'm graduating High School next week. I remember my first day of first grade and how I said I'd never grow up, and now look at me, I'm an ugly young adult.

While thinking of these thoughts, the bus stopped so suddenly which tossed a few kids onto their butts. I looked around and didn't know where we were, did we take a new turn? I looked out the window and saw two guys. One brunette with really dark brown hair which seemed maroon. He looked around Ludwig's age and then another guy who looks around my age and has bleached blonde hair and wore clothes that you can't buy at the mall, clothes that you get from top-notch and top-price designer stores. As the door opened the little boy skipped on and sat next to my brother. The boys brother came on then made eye contact with me. He came closer and Ivan and I stared. He sat at the seat next to ours and the bus begun to move again.

"Ciao!~" He greeted us warmly, I never really talked to him before so I was shocked by his Italian accent, which I totally find attractive.

"Hallo." I smiled. "You new here?"

"Si!~ I am!~" The Italian giggled. "I'm Lovino Vargas!~ But just call me Lovi!~ My brother Feli and I moved houses, we used to live in Italy but now here. Hehe!~"

"Oh Italy you say? How was it there?" Ivan asked.

"Hehe, Amazing!~ There was so many hot guys there!~ Just like you darling~" he flirted, staring at me

I felt my face go red a little, I said thanks to him in Italian and looked away.

"OH!~ You speak Italian?~"

"...Kinda, I'm still learning, I'm taking Italian for a forgien language..." I muttered.

"Hehe!~" He giggled. "che è così meraviglioso, tesoro"

I somewhat knew what he said, and nodded. "Huhh...Grazie..."

"What did he say?" Ivan smiled.

"I said, That is wonderful, darling!~" Lovino giggled. "Don't worry, I call everyone darling and baby, and stuff like that~"

I chuckled. Great I'm guessing I'm talking to a gay guy. It's not like it's a bad thing. I still don't really know my sexual orientation, I guess straight? I don't know.

Lovino giggled again before attempting to sit on my lap. "You're more comfy!~" he flirted, or that's what I thought he was doing, somebody just doesn't sit on your lap randomly and don't flirt with you...unless you don't like flirting or something.

"Get off of me!" I demanded, I heard Ivan giggle as us.

"You two are cute together da?"

"Nein." I rolled my eyes. "...Lovino what grade are you in?"

"I'm a junior.~ And you, baby?"

"I'm a senior, and graduating next week."

"Awww, I'm going to miss you Gilly!~ You seem so nice." Lovino giggled and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. I held back the urge to blush and rolled my eyes. By just staring at Ivan I could tell he was thinking something about me. Somehow we started talking through his eyes, I wasn't sure if he was saying "_Hug him!~ You two are cute!~_" Or _"Kiss him!~" _

I shook my head, suddenly the bus stopped and we were at school. I looked out the window and stared at the building I been suffering for four years. The sidewalks are still chipped and the old, dead tree was still in the middle of the courtyard where all the groups are. Near the door preps, near the parking lot the future high school drop-outs, near the trees are the Goths and at the front gate are the nerds. stereotypical I know but that's how it is! I don't follow any group...I'm a loner I guess.

The doors opened and Lovino got off from my lap and did a large strut off the bus. Honestly it was kinda hard not to stare at his butt, I mean c'mon it's hot and stuff. Oh now, his gayness rubbed off on me.

Ivan and I then got off the bus along with the other high schoolers. My eyes widen when I realised Lovino was waiting for me outside. "Finally!~ You're such a slow-poke!" he giggled, locking his arm around mine. "So give me a your, will ya?~"

I blinked a few times and went to speak to Ivan but he was gone. What a friend right?

I agreed and brought him inside the school's lobby, he didn't have a happy face when he looked around the dull grey and green room. He told me it's too bland and I continued showing him around. I showed him where the junior hall is, Library, cafe, and where to go when you're skipping class. It seemed like he expected a bigger school because he often wanted to go into another hallway and see where that leads him.

"Okay and this is the Fashion and marketing classroom." I told him when we were in the art wing. I opened the classroom door and let him step inside. His eyes widened and his smile became bigger. "OHMYGODTHISISMYHEAVEN!" he said so quickly I couldn't even tell what the hell he said. "I need this class, I mean c'mon look at all this fabric!~" Lovino strolled over at a manikin and touched the dress which clothed it. "This is so cute~ Am I allowed to try this on!?"

"uh...I don't think you could..."

Lovino pouted playfully and looked around the room more, soon the teacher came in and shooed us away. Lovino and I left the room, by the look on his face I could tell he was extremely happy.

"If you couldn't tell, I'm a HUGE fashion freak!~ It's everything to me~"

"I couldn't tell." I joked sarcastically.

"Oh Gilly!~" Lovino giggled. "This shirt I'm wearing cost me nearly 500 euros!~"

"5-500!?"

"Si!~ It's so fabulous!~" He giggled again. "And these skinny jeans cost me about 130 euros!~ Oh yeah, and these shoes cost me around 350!~"

"Where do you get the money for it!?"

"My job!~"

"And what exactly is your job?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Can't tell you!~ I won't seem so innocent if I told you!~"

I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders, He doesn't have a job, he just is rich because of his parents I bet. Man, he's lucky he can get into his 'rents wallet like that. Just damn.

We walked out of the art wing and made our way back to the lobby. Lovino thanked me then headed off to his first class. "Bye Gilly!~"

...Why am I blushing?...

* * *

_Thanks for reading, um what should happen next? review and feedback is always welcome!~ BTW I'm planning to but smut in this story so yeah!~_


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in my boring history class, listening to the lame teacher talk and talk about how The Holy Roman Empire fell and shit like that. I was beyond tired and couldn't help but close my eyes a few times just to get a little sleep. But since I was sitting in the front row the teacher quickly noticed my sceme and woke me up by hitting my desk with his ruler, my starttleing reaction made the rest of the class mates giggle. I groaned and stuffed my face on the desk. I heard the teacher huff in disgust and then heard him continue with the lesson.

For some odd reason, Lovino couldn't leave my mind. I thought about when he told me how much his clothes worth and how much he loves fashion. Not only that, I couldn't stop looking at his face, It's clear that he wears make-up but why though? I understand some guys like make up and girly things but he done his make up to make him look natural and flawless. I shrugged my shoulders and though of him some more.

"Gilbert B. Belchimidt...why don't you pay attention like everyone else who actually wants an education?" my teacher sighed, I heard him write something on the board.

I groaned and didn't reply back, but suddenly I heard the door open and an accent I could reconize from any where.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!~ I got so lost, please forgive me, I'm new!~"

I glanced up and saw the blonde Lovino standing in the doorway, he was wearing a new outfit which looked more expensive than the one he was wearing this morning, He wore a light tan jacket along with a red undershirt along with an orange and white scarf, his skinny jeans ended right on his ankles and his shoes were black men's formal shoes, which shined in any light. I raised my eyebrow and instantly Lovino noticed me as the teacher told him it was alright.

"Gilly Pie!~" He shouted hurrying over to me, making everyone in the room chuckle along with the teacher. I murmured something under my breath as he sat next to me.

Once the class settled down a few minutes later, my teacher continued with the lesson. Lovino took out his pink notebook which had the italian flag on it. Everyone though he was taking notes, but really he was writing me a note.

_"Heyyyy!~"_ The note said. _"Like my new outfit? It's also really expensive!~"_

I rolled my eyes and wrote back _"I'm not a big fan of fashion, I could care less."_

Lovino chuckled quietly and poked my hand with his pen. It got iriatting after some time so I growled at him which didn't do anything at all.

Soon, the class ended and everyone head off to their next class. Lovino met me in the hallway, messing with his scarf.

"You should care about fashion!~ It's everything!" He pouted loudly as he walked beside me.

"Not really, there is better things in life than clothes and spending money on them." I rolled my eyes. "Why do you change your outfit at school!? I find that really weird."

"Well!~ Someone as beautiful as fashionable like me has the right to change his appearance all the time!~ in matter of fact I should go change again. Come with me Gilly Pie!~"

I looked at my watch and noticed I still had 10 minutes left till the next class. I sighed and followed him all the way to the boys bathroom which was empty since there is smoke detectors in there now to find out if people are smoking in there, or something like that.

Lovino went straight to the mirror and combed his hair with a pink and red brush, he then went inside his man purse and took out another outfit as I stood by the door watching him. My face went pink as he begun to strip in front of me!

"Go in the goddamn stall!" I snapped, my yell echoed off the walls.

Lovino cocked his head a little and puckered his lips like he was pretending to be upset. "But why!?~ We're both men, it shouldn't matter..."

"Ja it does! I don't want to see you almost naked!" I growled, wiggling my nose a bit.

"Whatever!~" Lovino pouted playfully as he went inside a stall, only to scream and run back out with his shirt off. He ran to me and clung onto my arm.

"What is it!?" I snarled.

"I refuse to change in these stalls!" He whined, nuzzling my shoulder.

"...Just hurry up..." I grunted.

Lovino nodded and got dressed, but it wasn't quick. By the time his shirt and scarf was on the bell had rung for the next class to start. I swore to myself, I have gym and my coach will not take it lightly if I'm late and not changed.

"I gotta go." I told Lovino.

"But why!~" he pouted. "Just because class started, that doesn't you need to leave, Gilly!~"

I rolled my eyes and told him I'd meet up with him at lunch and left, hurring to the gym.

* * *

At lunch I sat with Ivan, since I forgot my wallet at home I didn't get anything to eat. Unlike myself, Ivan got a tray filled with food. He's so nice that he let me have his frenchfries. It's been nearly 5 minutes since lunch started and I haven't seen Lovino. I guess he's changing his outfit again or something, who knows right?

Suddenly with my luck, Lovino skipped over wearing another new outfit. He wasn't alone, he was with a senior like myself. I knew who he was, his name is Antonio. I strongly dislike him with a passion. He's the school player, he pretends to like you so he can get in your pants, then he abandons you. Everyone knows that, but not Lovino.

"Ciao, Gilly Pie!~" Lovino smiled and air kissed me. "Do you know Antonio?~ He's such a charmer!~"

Antonio gave me a grin and acted to be nice. "Hola!"

I wrinkled my nose and frowned. "Ja, I know him. The schools slut!"

"Gilly pie! Don't call him that, he isn't a slut!" Lovino moped. "He's a nice guy who nobody doesn't understand!~ In matter of fact he invited me to his party saturday night!~"

"Si. And you can come too if you want, Gilbert and Ivan!" Antonio smirked. "You know where my house is, right?"

"Ja, sadly." I rolled my eyes. "Sure I'll come..."

Lovino giggled and sat next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and gave me a hug. "I'll see you there Gilly Pie!~"

* * *

_thanks for readin decided next chapter is going to be smut!~_


	3. Chapter 3

**The following Saturday **

"No" Alfher replied sipping his coffee not even attempting to look up at me. I stood in front of him, my jaw hit the floor and my eyes widened. I had just told him I was leaving to head out to Antonio's party, but he declined.

"What!? Why!?" I snapped back at him, raising my voice. "It's a graduation party! It's the last party till I graduate!"

"You don't need to go, besides I'm heading to work in a few minutes and you can't leave Ludwig home alone."

"Sure you can! You let me stay home alone at ten!"

"My last answer is no. You're not going."

I clutched my fists, "What if I get a baby sitter?"

"Nein, I said no." He sighed, standing up. "Please make Ludwig dinner and make sure he goes to bed on time..." My grandfather then apologized and left the house. I watched him from the window, he walked slowly to his car and said hello to out neighbors whom were mowing their lawn. The old hag got into his car and slowly pulled out of the driveway and drove off.

As soon he was out of sight I shouted, "Ludwig, get your ass down here!"

Suddenly, I heard footsteps running down the staircase. "What do you want? Bruder?"

"I'm going to a party, you must NOT tell Grandpa I left, okay?" I told him, getting my sweatshirt on.

"Hey! What am I gonna get out of this!?" Ludwig pouted crossing his arms.

"...I'll let you play my Xbox games, under my name..." I said, knowing I'd regret it.

"Even Black Ops?"

"Ja, even Black Ops..."

Ludwig's smile brighten the room as he dashed upstairs to my bedroom, he thanked me and promised not to tell grandpa that I left. I went to the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror, do I look good enough to go? I messed with my long bangs a bit then sighed. _Why am I turning into Lovino?_

Soon I left my house and started to walk to Antonio's. During the past week has amazed me, probably the best week of my life. Lovino and I became best friends and we've been around each other basically 24/7. Even though I find it quite annoying that he changes his outfit about 40 times a day, I totally accept him. I been starting to call myself awesome and so has he. I guess I'm the awesome Gilbert? I like that name. I like it A LOT!

Antonio's house is a few blocks away on a private road which nobody but his family and guests can go on, there is even a gate to protect it. But as I got there the gate was open and cars parked outside of the gate because clearly the road was filled with them, a lot of people were there. I could hear the loud music from the end of the road, which was loud pop music you'd hear on the radio. Music I don't listen too.

As I got closer to the house I've noticed it was more like a mansion, it had a huge yard with a stunning four story house, I could hear water splashing, he has a pool I'm guessing. As I got to the front door I heard my name being called from inside, before I could even knock the door opened and the cheerful, and very hyper Lovino answered it and hugged me.

"OHMYGOD!~ I'm so glad you came Gilly Pie!~" he giggled.

As I was hugged I smiled, "Yeah because I'm awesome like that, this party needs an awesome guy like me, right?" I chuckled.

"Si!~ C'mon come in!~ I'll show you around!~ Ivan isn't here yet though." He moved and let me inside. I looked around the large entre room and saw many people walking in and out. Some where even wearing their bathing suits.

"You're lucky though, my grandfather didn't want me to come, I had to bribe my brother to not tell him I left." I told Lovino as he took me out back to the yard, where all the action was happening, a large crystal blue pool and hot tubs, I smelled hamburgers and hotdogs along with the smell of beer and other alcohol.

Lovino brought me over to the hot tub where Antonio, his arm were wrapped around two girls that I never seen before. Lovino pouted and flirtatious said how jealous he was that Antonio wasn't hold him. I growled and took ahold of Lovino's hand and held it tightly, pulling him towards me.

"Let's go somewhere else." I told him, clearly I didn't want to be around him.

"Oh?~ Okay! Let's dance Gilly Pie!~" the Italian dragged me over to the dancing area where the music nearly blasted my ears out. I felt awkward dancing around students from my school. Mostly around this guy named Francis whom I used to be friends with in like middle school. Until he joined theatre and became the most popular thespian. He greeted me in French and held my waist, the look on Lovino's face made me blush as I noticed it, it was red like he was actually jealous of me.

"Uhhh...Hallo Francis." I said trying to be loud enough so he could hear.

"Dance with me amour!~" He giggled closely to my blushing face. I could smell wine in his breath. I shook my head and pushed him away, dancing with Lovino only.

A song I heard on the alternative radio station once, begun to play. I believed the song was called Supermassive Black Hole. I dunno who it's by, but it's a good song. I danced somewhat slowly to the beat of the song with Lovino, he pulled my collar closer to him as we dance. My face went pink and I glanced away for most of the song. I don't really know how to dance, but hey, it's 2013, dancing now is just shaking your ass around. That's what everyone did, so that's what Lovino and I did.

He turned his body away from me, and I guess I was grinding him. I felt really awkward and soon stopped, but Lovino didn't stop. He danced even more against me, my face went pink as I hold onto his waist, really unsure what to do.

He rested his head against my chest and looked up at me, before kissing my chin. I looked down at him and couldn't stop staring at his lips. I leaned down and kissed his lips gently, the kiss was tender and I swore to god I felt sparks. Some people around us noticed and cheered loudly and "wooo'ing" us. I heard Francis laughed and told us to make love now.

Lovino licked my lips, begging for an entrance, I opened my lips a little and let his tongue slip in, he pressed our tongues together. Lovino's tongue tasted sweet like he ate frosting or something else like that. As our tongues danced with each other I held him tightly against my body. Oh god, this feels too good to stop, I like this way too much.

More people cheered us on. I opened my eyes a little and saw Antonio giving us a dirty look from the hot tub. I lifted one hand and gave him the birdie finger at him.

The Italian broke the kiss and gave me a wink. "Oh Gilly Pie!~" he moaned deeply as he kissed my neck. Chills rolled up my spine and the sensation of pleasure filled my body. I never felt anything like this, ever!

"I-I need you!~" Lovino moaned quietly in on my jawline. "Right. Now. Please."

My face went even more red if that was even possible. I wanted him as well but not here, not at my enemy's house at a party where everyone is at! But, it would make an awesome revenge to Antonio of us in his bed. Oh yeah, we shall do that! I grabbed ahold of his hand and pulled him inside, everyone yelled happily at us as I brought him up to Antonio's bedroom.

* * *

...sorry about that, smut in THE NEXT CHAPTER I swear to gawd!~


	4. Chapter 4

yup. I'm guilty for not updating this fanfic in a while. I got bored with it...but anyways here is your smut!

* * *

Oh god, I never felt this way before. Literally NEVER, I felt so good, amazing and heh, awesome! Lovino has such wonderful moans. They are so little and they sound so...whoreish! I guess the rumors of Italians having amazing bodies were true because Lovino is so slender and somewhat curvy. His skin is tan in every spot of his body and his skin felt like silk. So basically all to sum it up, it was pleasurable just touching him.

My hands stroked his manhood, which is decent size, and he moaned more. I saw him arch his back as he moaned m name. Soon, in my hand I felt him get hard along with myself. I'm loving this way too much.

But we were getting a hold of ourselves, we were just in the hallway a few feet from Antonio's bedroom. Our clothes left a trail. Lovino was completely naked as I just wore my boxers. Lovino kissed my lips softly but lustfully, he licked, kissed and moaned as we finally got to Antonio's bedroom. That's when I shoved Lovino on the bed and crawled over him, kissing his neck.

Lovino clawed the sheets and moaned louder as I kissed his neck and gave him little nibbles. Oh god, this is just too awesome.

As I was doing that Lovino brushed his member against mine through my boxers and begged me to take them off. I gave him a slight nod before pulling them off, that's went his pressed his manhood against mine and thrusts them together. Moans escaped my mouth and I continued to kiss him. I need this so fucking much. I needed to fuck him! ...But how?

I opened my eyes for one quick moment and saw Lovino with his eyes closed and clearly enjoying this, and it seemed like he expected me to know what to do. Damn, I wish I looked up on Google how to fuck guys, cause I honestly don't know! And to make this worse I don't want to turn him off saying; "how to fuck dudes?"

I just tried to go with it but thought a million thoughts per second. How!? How!? That's when I realized, we have assholes. So guys do anal? That seems right but when I think about it...it's really tight. Would that hurt?

I shook that thought away and put my hands on Lovino's arse, I searched for it then found his entrance. Damn, this Italian as such a good ass.

As I brushed my finger against it Lovino gasped and broke the kiss, his face was pink like his sweaters. "Check if Toni has some lube~ He must have it in his drawer."

Lube? what the fuck is that? I just nodded and crawled off the bed and went to the drawer. I searched through his boxers before finding a rainbow colored bottle with big letters on it "ANAL LUBE." I just guessed that was it and went back to him. By that time Lovino's legs were parted as much as he could (which is pretty far) and he pointed to his clearly noticeable hole. It was so small, I couldn't put my finger in it even if I tried. I bit my lip as I opened the bottle and smeared the liquid substance on my fingers. Lovino pouted and tried to finger himself to make me go faster.

So, I begun to stick my finger in him. He was so tight and he was blushing like a virgin. My heart was beating so fast as I jerked it deeper in him, letting him groan loudly. "D-Deeper~" Lovino demanded "It feels so good!~"

It feels good? Woah, I thought it was feel horrible... But I just did what he said and jerked my finger even more soon getting to his prostate. I just guessed because Lovino arched his back and gasped. His face went even more red and he begun to pant. By then I guessed it was time to add a second, if I even could. Slowly I squished my second finger in him, but only the tip would fit. I jerked my first finger to allow the other to go in. It went in half way and I just started to scissor him which made Lovino moan and groan. Was he actually liking his?

"I-I need you!" Lovino moaned. He reached up and pulled my hair. "Put your awesome five meters in me!"

Five meters? Where did he get that? Is he talking about my dick? I think he is.

I gave him a nod and took my fingers out. I stared at the fairly stretched hole and blushed deep red. I didn't want to hurt the guy so I coated my member in lube which I sorta regret, it was fucking cold!

I clung onto Lovino's shoulders and counted to three. At three I snapped my hips into him but only my tip actually fit. Lovi groaned and clawed the sheets. His dick was leaking precum already and I couldn't tell if I was, I think I was too...

"More!" He demanded. "Please Gil!"

I nodded again and snapped my hips again, but this time getting half way in. Lovino moaned loudly and leaked even more. "I-It hurts...b-but I like it~" he said with the moans.

By then I was close already, I took myself out then back in and begun to thrust slowly. Lovino wrapped his legs around my waist and pulled me down for a kiss. I held his waist as I thrusts inside him deeper and deeper, and feeling closer and closer. Lovino met with my thrusts and moaned in my ear; "I'm going to cum...~"

My eyes widen which flipped a switch. I went even faster and very much harder. I was even shaking the bed for crying out loud! The bed rattle and we both moaned as I slammed my metal hard self into his prostate, making him come and myself as well.

He looked at each other as I slowed down. Both of us panted and smiled, sex with Italians is amazing...I took my member out which was covered in sticky heat along with a small amount of blood. I then fell next to Lovino and stared at the ceiling. He held on my hand and squeezed it tight. I looked at him with a smile as he curled up to my side. "I love you~" He whispered as he closed his eyes and fell a sleep.

I gave him a smile and kissed his forehead, muttering the words "Love...you too..." before falling asleep.


End file.
